1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detecting sensor, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, an electronic circuit, and the like.
2. Related Art
In a device disclosed in JP-A-2011-151824 (Abstract and [0040]), a power switch SW for connection between an internal power supply Vint0 that is not turned off and an internal power supply Vint1 that can be turned off is provided.
In a device disclosed in JP-A-2011-120058, a first regulator for supplying a first supply voltage to a first logic circuit and a second regulator for supplying a second supply voltage to a second logic circuit are provided. The second regulator is turned off in a low power consumption mode.
In a device disclosed in JP-A-2012-108585, a main regulator and a sub-regulator for sleep are provided. The main regulator is turned off in the sleep state.
The switch SW disclosed in JP-A-2011-151824 (Abstract and [0040]) is turned off when the internal power supply Vint1 is turned off. The reason why the switch SW is provided in the device disclosed in JP-A-2011-151824 (Abstract and [0040]) is to make the internal power supplies Vint0 and Vint1 have the same electric potential accurately.
In a device disclosed in JP-A-2011-120058, electric power for operating the BGR is required even in a standby state. In the device disclosed in JP-A-2012-108585, the power supply is limited only to the logic power supply.